The Way I Loved You DxC
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Duncan and Courtney Oneshot. Uses Taylor Swifts song 'The Way I Loved You'. I think it fits there relationship all to perfectly!


**Hey guys! It's a new Oneshot, enjoy!**

The Way I loved you

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

"Courtney!" He hugged me happily, kissing my cheek as he did so.

"Hi Clay." I hugged him back.

"Ready to go?" He flashed a bright smile, showing his perfectly white teeth.

I smiled weakly back. "Yeah."

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

His black Mercedes was literally… one of the nicest kept cars I had ever seen in my life. And- bonus- it had heated seats.

"You look beautiful tonight." He said, sitting beside. He grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze.

I giggled. "Thanks."

_But I miss screaming and fighting and _

_Kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing_

_Your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

When I got home, I slammed the door to my room.

My big brother opened the door back up. "Was it that bad?" He chuckled a bit.

I sat up, tears in my eyes. "No. It went perfectly." My head fell into my hands.

He eyed me curiously. "Okay. So…"

"So…" I said. "Get out!" I threw a stuffed animal to his chest.

With a, "Whatever," He rolled his eyes and left.

I ran to my closet door, and clutched the one thing that always comforted me.

A skull. A little wooden one. I sniffed, holding back tears.

_Breaking down and coming undone _

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you_

The night shouldn't have been perfect.

It should have been filled with arguments, should of ha lots of touching that I would pretend that I didn't like, lots of nicknames. Especially one in particular.

"Princess."

The voice in my head faded.

2 months and I'm still not over that.

Not over him.

_He respects my space _

_And never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

This new guy, Clay. He was so great.

He never was late, and there was yet to be a time when he canceled on me.

Never missed a call, never forgot to call.

All my friends were always saying how jealous they were.

And why wouldn't they be?

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing_

_And I'm comfortable_

He was a family friend. His mom and my mom had known each other for years.

My Dad certainly approved of him, acceptance- no, even beyond that. My Dad literally loved him, because he wasn't the touchy feely type of guy, he was a business man, just like my father.

It seemed like he belonged right there. A perfect piece to my family's little puzzle.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and_

_Kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing _

_Your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane _

_And that's the way I loved you_

But I loved the way Duncan didn't fit. How you had to turn him around until you found the part of him he kept hiding.

And I loved the way he made me so mad at him. I love his smirk, his devilish ways, and the sweet part he only showed when he thought nobody was looking.

The way he was so proud he was a bad kid.

That green Mohawk I missed so much.

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

I wasn't sure if I could stand it any longer.

I hated that I broke up with him.

I wanted to get back.

But I wasn't sure if I could.

If he would still be there.

Waiting.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my hearts not breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything_

_At all_

Clay was great.

Perfect.

But not for me. I needed **him **back.

With him my heart pounded every time we were close. I moaned when he kissed me. And I blushed whenever I was at loss for words around him, which happened a lot.

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating _

_Intoxicating_

_Complicated got away by some _

_Mistake and now_

I rang the doorbell to his house, stepping back as I did so.

And then, finally, he answered the door.

His figure looked the same as it had so many weeks ago. A surprised look across his face made me wonder if he was happy to see me or not.

_I miss screaming and fighting and_

_Kissing in the rain_

_It's 2am and I'm cursing_

_Your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

All of a sudden, I started flinging out a bunch of words.

"Duncan I'm so sorry! I know you've probably forgotten about me- but the truth is this: I can't live without you." I felt the tears stinging my eyes. "I can't forget you Duncan. I just can't."

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Oh, oh_

I felt his hand on my cheek, wiping the tears.

His blue eyes caught mine. "I haven't forgotten you, Princess."

Then, after so long, to long, he embraced me in a kiss.

I put my hands around his neck, as his went to my cheeks. I stood on my tippy toes to reach his height. I brushed my hands through his hair, tears still stinging my eyes.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too babe."

I closed my eyes, my head to his chest. "I love you."

He chuckled, and I could feel his smirk against my head. "I love you too, Princess."

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Oh, oh_

_Never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

Woo-hoo! New story, hope you like it!


End file.
